Une rose
by Annya Evans
Summary: deux fleurs, deux coeurs, un choix.


Bonjour! juste un petit mot de remerciment à lilou et pour leur rewiews qui m'ont fait super plaisir, en esperant que le reste de mes écrits vous plairont égualement! ^^ (j'ai du réediter mon histoire ducoup les reviews ont été suprimer T-T je suis désoler mais ellem'ont vraiment encourager quand même merci!!!)

Disclamer: rien n'est a moi sauf l'idée bien sur.

* * *

Une rose, c'est tout ?

De dos, assise sur le parapet elle songe. Le vent est doux, caressant et lui murmure des louanges qu'elle n'entend pas. Dans sa main elle tient deux rose. Une rouge, pour la passion, et une blanche pour l'amour éternel. Tout lui semblait si simple pourtant une heure plus tôt. Mais maintenant, elle doute. Qui suivre quand son cœur et sa raison se battent ?

Autrefois, elle n'aurait pas hésité, mais maintenant, elle sait, et regrette. Une femme pour deux prétendants. Deux opposé, et chacun une chose que l'autre ne possède pas.

Tout avaient si bien commencé, mais voilà, Janus l'avait trouvée et l'obligeait à faire son choix. Un saut dans le vide sans aucune attache. Sa décision changerait probablement le cours des choses. Elle soupira et regarda le sombre ciel ou aucune étoile ne brillait. Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible comment en était elle arrivé la ? Elle ne l'avait pas voulu. Elle regarda les fleurs dans ses mains. La blanche immaculé et la rouge sang. Elle se piqua le doit et une goute de sang tomba sur la rose blanche. Elle resta un moment à regarder cette petite tache sombre contrastant avec le fond. Un nouveau soupir traversa l'air.

Rouge ou blanc tel était à présent la question. Passion ou éternité ?

C'est Ron qui lui avait offert la rouge. Il ne savait surement pas la signification des couleurs et pourtant il avait été si sérieux au moment de lui offrir. Rouge amour, rouge Griffondor. Il était si naïf et attachant comme garçon. Au début ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment. Elle en parfaite miss-je-sais-tout, et lui en parfait… cancre. Harry avait été leur point d'attache à tout les deux, chacun soutenant le jeune homme comme ils pouvaient. Ils avaient eu des disputes mémorables aussi, elle ne pouvait supporter son manque d'envie de connaissance et son j'men foutisme permanent. Mais ils finissaient toujours par ce réconcilié sous les regards rieurs de leurs camarades de maison. Le trio d'or c'est ainsi qu'on appelait les trois amis. Il en avait vécu des aventures, la pierre philosophale de première année, la chambre des secrets, Sirius et Prettew, le tournois des trois sorciers, la vieille folle d'ombrage, la mort de Dumbledor… Tout cela était passé si vite, qu'elle avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle avait rencontré ce petit garçon roux avec une tache sur le nez…

Et puis, il y avait Malfoy. Elle n'avait jamais su quoi penser de lui. Dans le train il lui avait lancé un regard pensif puis s'était détourner d'elle. Plus tard, comme bien d'autre élève il s'était moqué de son savoir et de ces manières de bonne élève. Il fini par devenir détestable envers elle et ses amis. La qualifiant sans pitié de sang de Bourbe et autre sobriquet dégradant. Tout dans son attitude lui crier qu'il la haïssait, mais c'était ses yeux qui l'avait trahit. Elle avait pu voir ce qu'il ressentait et, de la, avait commencé une toute autre histoire. L'amitié fragile construite en secret dans des salles vides. Les confidences murmurer au creux de l'oreille et la confiance inébranlable malgré les actions jouée hors de ces rencontres cette comédie si bien ficeler ou tout le monde n'avait jamais vu que du feu. Mais ce soir il s'était présenté à elle. En douce comme toujours. Alors qu'elle était dehors il l'avait entraîné dans une valse lente. La valse de leurs deux cœurs surement. Puis lui avait offert cette rose. Si blanche. « Comme toi » Avait-il dit avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue puis de partir. Elle était restée là un instant encore perdu dans l'acier d'un regard pas si inconnu. Elle le connaissait, elle était la seule elle le savait. Elle s'était échappée de la fête des rires et des danses. Pour réfléchir et faire le point.

Mais alors qu'elle pense a tout ça, peut a peut son cœur gagne du terrain et finalement gagne la bataille. Elle sait la réponse et elle n'est plus face à un dilemme. Juste face à une réalité qui a toujours été la. Avant même que ce soir arrive elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle était si évidente. Elle se redresse et regarde une dernière fois les nuages qui n'ont pas perdu une miette de sa réflexion. Le vent souffle plus fort comme pour la soutenir et lui dire de se dépêcher à présent. Il faut qu'elle lui dise ou elle regrettera. Dans ces mains il y a toujours deux roses. Mais cette fois elle en pose une et garde l'autre avant de descendre rapidement l'escalier. Si seulement il était encore la, espère-t-elle. Restée seule sur le bord de la tour une fleur se livre au vent. Une rafale plus forte l'emporte au loin, tel un espoir brisé. En ce jour la passion n'a pas eu lieu et l'éternité encore une fois a gagnée alors que la jeune fille plonge enfin son regard dans les yeux couleur orage qu'elle aime tant.


End file.
